Ai Magase
Ai Magase (曲世 愛 Magase Ai) is the main antagonist in the Babylon series. She is a mysterious beautiful woman who is the personal archenemy of the public prosecutor, Zen Seizaki, as she manipulated several people including several political figures such as Kaika Itsuki, the mayor of Japanese Independent area known as Shiniki with her own seductive powers with the intention of legalizing a rather dangerous law known as "The Suicide Law" in which people saw suicide as a rather good thing just for her own amusement. She is voiced by Satsuki Yukino who is best known voicing Mion Sonozaki and Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi: When They Cry, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha and Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic. Appearance Befitting the Whore of Babylon theme, Ai Magase herself is depicted as a beautiful woman who loves to disguise as someone else in order to manipulate people to commit several heinous acts or at the very least, acts that are considered taboo in the society such as suicide. However, Ai Magase's most consistent appearance is that she is a beautiful woman with a long hair with a combination of dark blue and purple color, a magenta eyes, pink lipstick and a dark blue shirt. Each of Ai Magase's disguise had one similarity with each other which is the creepy and off-putting smile that she put everytime she disguises as another person. Biography Background A Japanese woman of unknown origin, initially involved only in the political drama that took place in the newly founded autonomous city of Shiniki, Japan, she became notorious after killing dozens of people inducing them to suicide and all the officers assigned to her. Powers and Abilities Ai has a special ability that can cause people to commit suicide just by whispering in the ear or saying a word and people under her control begin to hallucinate if she wishes..She is able to do this even from a distance, using electronic devices such as cell phones or radio communicators. Magase can assume the form of various womans through unknown means, even if they vary greatly between high, facial features and body shape. Trivia *Ai Magase herself is based on the Whore of Babylon beffiting with the anime's title. The Whore of Babylon is an evil female bibilical figure who seduces seven kings to commit depraved acts. This correlates with Magase's powers who seduce several innocent men to commit depraved acts and in this case, making them killing themselves or at the very least, trying to get the dangerous law, the suicide law passes. *One of the covers of Babylon's book had Magase's artwork having a strike resemblance with one of Junji Ito's most infamous characters, Tomie Kawakami. This makes sense in context as both Tomie and Ai Magase are depicted as beautiful women who seduced innocent men and sometimes, using them as expendable tools. Gallery Magase_throne.jpeg|Ai Magase in Babylon Anime Cover, Sitting on the Throne Magase_tomie.jpeg Magase_axe.jpeg|Ai Magase Torturing Zen by Chopping an Innocent Victim Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Ensemble Category:Enigmatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional